Forty investigators from the Oregon Health &Science University are requesting a renewal of the Department of Ophthalmology Core Grant to support three modules: Molecular Genetics, Proteomics, and Gene Expression/Molecular Technology. OHSU is one of the fastest growing biomedical research institutions in the country and the Casey Eye Institute that houses the Department of Ophthalmology has been a national leader in ophthalmic research. Collectively the investigators are responsible for 39 different NEI funded proposals including 25 R01s, 3 R03s, 1 K08, 1 T32, and 5 U10s. The prior core grant funding has been a major reason for the department's growth and its ability to recruit new, talented investigators. Continued support of the core is necessary to sustain this productivity.